Scarlett and Sebastian
by Angelangermanagement
Summary: Scarlett, an angel, sent down to help save the shadowhunters from Sebastian. But something happens, and everything changes. Warning, spoilers. If you haven't read up to and including the fifth book.
1. Chapter 1

It was chilly this morning, just like every morning, but it seemed colder on this day. My eyes flickered open to gaze upon the open window. A cool breeze wafted in, forcing me to tug up my comforter. I dragged myself up and sauntered over to my wardrobe and opened the old, creaking thing. It was hard to get new stuff in this place human called heaven, but to me it was home, the home of the angels. I pulled the light blue dress that fell nicely over my body over my head. Sliding my fingers through my blonde curls I put on my long coat and left my room. But not before I slammed the window closed.

I wandered down the streets to where my father would be, Breakfast Eatery. The door jingled behind me as I walked in. I had something very important to speak with him about.

"Father." He sat at the corner table with two other angels, Angel Michael and Angel Uriel talking quietly with them. All three of them glanced up as I spoke. "I need to speak with you, it's about the shadowhunters." He dipped his head and led me toward a different table, I flopped down and he sat across from me.

"What is it Scarlett?" He questioned.

I fumbled with the menu as I spoke, "They are in great danger, and one of their own is making demon blooded shadowhunters. There's going to be a war. You must let me help them." His head shook wildly.

"It is none of your business helping them; they can take care of themselves."

"But it is, you created them, you're Angel Raziel!" My voice rose to a screech, others in the restaurant stared at me with great interest. I was now standing, glaring down at my father.

"Sit Scarlett. I gave them the sword a few weeks ago; they do not need anything else from us." His voice was hushed.

"Please, oh please father. I will destroy the boy who is plotting this then come right back here. Just let me do this one thing! I have never asked much from you in the two thousand and twenty five years I've been alive, please!" I could tell by his eyes that he was giving in. He let out a sigh then nodded his head.

"One month, that is all you have to get rid of him. I will have to mark you though, to protect you from the dangers of the world. You aren't as strong as some of the others, you will need it." I exploded. My body jolted upward into a leap of happiness. "Meet me at the house in an hour. Be ready." I spun on my heel and bolted out the door. My feet pounded on the ground, I let my wings burst from my back and guide me up into the sky. Excitement filled me; I was going to the human world!

Racing home I quickly changed clothes into something easier to move in and got a bite to eat. I was just finishing when my dad arrived.

"Sit." From his pocket he drew a blade. A sacred blade, only for marking angels. I sat down and tossed my hair away from my neck, revealing my collar bones. He placed the knife in-between them and carefully drew a cross. I yelped in pain as the knife slit open my skin, blood spilling from the cut. "Are you ready?" I struggled to ignore the burning on my neck and nodded my head. His hands raised and sent out a bright light, blinding me. It felt like I was falling, swirling deeper and deeper into nothing. I couldn't scream or speak, just fall. My breath was gone and I fought to regain it, but I couldn't. The ground rose up quickly and I slammed against it. The skin on my hands and knees split and a snap in my legs sent me rolling to my side. I was here, in the human world, hurt but healing quickly. But all I cared about was the fact that I was here.


	2. Chapter 2

I flipped onto my feet, my broken legs, split knees, and hands were healed, thanks to the cross on my chest. Blood stained my shirt and pants but I ignored them. My eyes flickered around me, taking in everything; the cars and humans twisting through one another, trying not to get hit, tall buildings rising up into the sky, reaching past the clouds. A thick stench filled my nose. People slammed into me, shoving me out of the way. I pushed back into a clearing. My eyes closed and I thought. I needed to get where the shadowhunter boy, Jonathon Morgenstern, or Sebastian, was.

The name was plastered in my head, and I felt the temperature change around me. Wind whipped my hair into my electric blue eyes. They opened to the ocean; I was standing on the beach, staring at the sea and a boy. He had blonde, almost white hair, muscular, wearing all black gear. That was him. My legs moved me toward him. "Wow, he was handsome." I thought as I moved close enough to see the side of his face.

"Sebastian?" My voice seemed far off. He twisted to stare at me with his black, menacing eyes.

"And you are?" He growled. I slid forward so I stood closer to him.

"I'm here to help you; why else would I be talking to you?" He nodded his head then with a flick of his wrist he was gripping my arm and dragging me down the beach.

"You're one of the survivors, a dark shadowhunter, aren't you." A smile curled at the edges of my lips, slightly wicked.

"Yeah, one of the few, I don't know where the others are." It was hard to keep up with his long strides; I nearly tripped over my own feet more than once.

We came to a stop at a large pile of boulders. Sebastian took a stele from his weapons belt and placed an opening rune on the one of the rocks. The outline of a door appeared, he shoved it open and we wandered in. Inside looked like a house, we were standing in the foyer and a set of stairs ahead of us led up to what looked like a kitchen and a living room. He slid off his shoes and tossed them into the closest, I copied him. I followed him up the stairs and down a long, dark hallway lite up with witchlight. The walls were cold rock, causing the place to have a natural chill to it. I was shown a room then was left. As quick as that, it all happened so fast. "This should be a lot easier than I thought."

In the room sat a queen sized bed, a closet, which sat opened and had tons of girls clothes in it, a side table, and a corner with a TV and chairs in it. The walls were painted a light cream colour. I moved to the closest and tugged out a pair of pants, they were my size; the shirt I pulled out next was also in my size. It was like he knew I was coming. A sudden overwhelming wave of dizziness hit me, I tumbled onto my bed, gasping for air. "What if he did know? But he couldn't…" A knock on the door jolted me from my own thoughts.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Sebastian leaned in the doorway staring at me. "Do you like the clothes?" He nodded his head toward the closest.

"How did you know my size?"

"Oh that? I have my ways." A wide smile crept onto his face. "Come, let's go." He held out arm for me to take. Everything seemed so strange.

Dinner was quick and silent. He didn't speak much, only commented on the food. As soon as it was over I headed back up to my room, planning to start my plan tomorrow. My body ached all over, where I had broken my legs still hurt even though they had healed. I changed into a silk nightgown that hung to my knees. I crawled into bed hauling the blanket up to my chin. It was warm and peacefully quiet. I fell asleep almost right away.

"Wake up!" Sebastian stood gazing down at me. I sat straight up and turned to face him.

"What are we doing today?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll see."

He whisked me away from the house and into a small town. People roamed by and stared at us, the oddly handsome boy and angelic looking girl. Hair colour similar and face structure almost the same, at first glance people probably thought were siblings. We came to a stop at an ordinary looking bungalow. Inside, though, was not so ordinary. Objects of all sorts were scattered around the room, and books with worn out sides were stacked in book shelves.

"My son!" A voice cackled from around a corner, a woman looking creature stepped out from behind a wall. "And who's this you've brought with you?" This was Lilith, a demon, a very well-known demon. I froze in pure horror, "What if she found out what I was?"

"Her name is Scarlett, she is one of the dark shadowhunters." Lilith stood for a moment, her eyes beating into me. She slowly started to shake her head, her eyes darkened.

"Are you sure about that Sebastian?"


	3. Chapter 3

My breath caught in my throat as the demon woman and Sebastian stared at me. A smile curled evilly on Lilith's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure mother." He moved toward me and carefully brushed a curl from my face. Lilith bobbed her head.

"Just testing you, boy." She replied. Oh thank goodness. My heart was hammering in my chest as we sat around a table. Sebastian's "mother" brought us plates of sandwiches and glasses of lemonade. She sat down across from us. "Okay, we need to gather some more shadowhunters. So you have a bit of travelling to do. Here's a list of some I have discovered." She drew out a sheet of paper and handed it over. Sebastian took it carefully and scanned it over, nodding his head slowly.

"First up London. Do you have a portal?" He questioned.

"Of course. Follow me." We weaved throughout the house until we came to a mirror, yes, a mirror. She placed her hands up against and began to chant, in an unknown demon language. Suddenly it began to swirl, a beautiful mixture of colours. Sebastian slid his hand into mine and tugged me toward it, my eyes slammed shut as we began to fall. I landed hard on my back, the air knocked out of me, Sebastian falling a few feet away. His white hair fell into his face as he sat up, a strange urge to push it away, just like he had done to my hair, washed over me. I still wondered why he had done that…

When I looked around I noticed that we were in an ally way, people past by the entrance, not even noticing the two teenagers that stood inside. Sebastian took my hand once again, what was up with him and doing that? He gazed down at me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Ready?" He gave my hand a quick squeeze as he took out the list and chose the first house to go to.

It was a long walk with everyone sneaking glances at us; Sebastian was wearing all black while I wore white. We came up to an apartment building and strolled inside. He left to go speak with the person at the front desk while I eyed the inside of the building. It was heated inside, the walls painted a dark navy blue. A few chairs and the front desk were all that was in the lobby and an elevator with a sign claiming it wasn't working sat in the far wall. I finished looking around just as Sebastian came back.

"Room 105. Let's go." We headed up the stairs and down a hall to room 105. I raised my slim hand and hammered my hand against the door. A small woman, around the age of thirty five opened the door, the chain still on.

"Who is it?" She hissed.

"Ella Ravenrose, I'm Jonathon Morgenstern. Son of Valentine Morgenstern. We are here to ask you a question." The door slammed in his face before it was reopened without the chain.

"In, now." She leaned against the wall glaring at the two of us. Ella's dark hair fell over her shoulders; grey eyes sparkled beneath her glasses. "You're here about becoming a dark shadowhunter, aren't you?"

"Of course, and we both know that you want to." She took a sharp breath in and relaxed her shoulders.

"Yes, I have always agreed with your father's ideas. And now I agree with yours." Sebastian's lips twitched up into a smirk. He swung his bag off his back and let it drop to the ground. He tugged a cup with a dark liquid in it out. I struggled to hold in my gasp as he brought the cup up to the woman's lips. She eagerly scooped it up and took a sip. The cup was handed back to Sebastian and he put it away.

"That's it then, I will get back to you when we meet up for a meeting." He swung the backpack back up and twisted around, hooking his arm around my waist. I let out a squeak of surprise as he nudged me out. My eyes flickered back at Ella to see her eyes had gone from a grey to a black, just like Sebastian's. It was hard to believe that this could be happening to shadowhunters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days went by travelling from country to country, city to city, and home to home. We were making more and more shadowhunters dark. Lilith had given us a house, that like the apartment Sebastian said he had before, moved around at his command. I had to do something before it was too late; I had to get hold of the shadowhunters who could handle him, the shadowhunters of the New York Institute. But in the meantime, I couldn't quit staring and thinking of the boy who was creating them. He was beautiful, the way his hair looked so much lighter with his cold black eyes.

"Hey." I glanced up from where I sat on the window sit in my room. I had been reading a book when he walked in. A shiver ran up my spine, the kind that I always got when I saw him. He moved to sit at the edge of the seat, and looked down at me. "What book are you reading?" He murmured. Holding it up to show him the title, A Little Princess, he nodded his head. "Cool." Leaning onto my knees I felt his hair tickling my legs. My hand reached up to stroke it back, the hair slid through my fingers, bringing a smile to my face. "We still have a lot of places to visit." I let out a deep nervous breath.

"Before we go anywhere else I think we should go someplace really nice, and go out for dinner. We haven't had good food for a while." I said softly. His head bobbed up and down against my legs.

"Sure, anything you want." Sebastian had now positioned himself cross-legged facing my direction. Picking my legs he placed them on his lap. "We can go out tonight, where ever you want."

"How about New York, I've never been there before." I watched as his eyes darkened even more.

"Like I said, whatever you want." He looked slightly annoyed but not mad. "But we have to be careful, and not go near the New York Institute."

"Of course." I lazily crawled toward him and sat on my knees so I was only a few inches shorter than him and was only a foot away. His hands crept up my shoulders and then to my cheeks, he cupped my face in them and we gazed at one another. I felt myself lean forward so our bodies were pressed together; I tilted my head up and met his lips. He moved his hands around my waist while I, once again, slid my fingers in his hair. My eyes fluttered closed as he held me there, his lips were warm and soft. We pulled away at the same time and he stood up, pressed his lips on the top of my head, and said,

"Come down when you're ready. I know the perfect restaurant." I watched as he left then fell backwards and crashed to the floor. What was I going to do? We had just kissed and I was supposed to be down here getting rid of him. I had to sneak off at some point and go to the institute. It was the only way.

I tugged out a purple dress that fell right above my knees, it had a belt type of thing around the ribs and it was sparkly at the top and flowed out at the bottom. It had thin straps and a bow at the side. I also grabbed out a pair of 4 inch heels then put my hair up. I powdered my face and laid some eye makeup on. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Once I was ready I walked down the stairs to find Sebastian in a tux.

"This isn't too fancy is it?" I questioned. He smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not, have you seen what I'm wearing, this is a fancy place where going to. You look beautiful by the way." His hand was suddenly in mine and leading me out the door. We stepped out the door to the busy streets of New York. "Follow me; it's only about a block away."

"We aren't anywhere near the Institute, are we?"

"Oh gosh no." He made a disgusted face. "About halfway across the city, that's where the Institute is." We had come to a medium sized building, inside was a dimly lit restaurant. A waiter spoke with Sebastian and we sat down.

"I just have to go to the washroom, okay? You can order for me." I wandered toward the bathroom and into a stall. Once I got in I closed my eyes and soon enough I felt myself move, when my eyes opened I found myself standing in front of a large church. This was it, it was time to tell them everything I knew; when the dark shadowhunters met and where they would be meeting. I brought my hand up and knocked on the door, preparing myself to tell them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A tall, slim girl, with long black hair that fell gracefully over her shoulders opened the door. Her name popped into my head, I didn't know her, but being an angel, I could sense human's names.

"Yes?" She folded her arms across her chest and gazed down at me. It felt like a weight had been thrown onto my shoulders the way she looked at me.

"It's… uh… about…" I paused, not really wanting to tell her about Sebastian, but I knew I had to. Letting out a sharp breath I went on. "Sebastian, I know where he is." Her small eyebrows shot up her pale forehead. She reached out catching my wrist in her hand and dragged me inside. Not questioning who I was, she led me into an elevator and to a library.

"Stay here; I'll go get the others." She swooped out of the door as I sat down. Before I had a chance to glance around the room the girl, Isabelle, and four others trotted into the room, a few flopped in chairs while the rest stayed standing.

"Hello, I'm Maryse; this is Jace, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle. And you are." She nodded her head at each person.

"I'm Scarlett… I'm here about Sebastian." My eyes flickered from Maryse to the Jace boy and before I could stop myself I said, "And I'm an angel." Jace smirked as if I was crazy and I heard someone snicker.

"If you are a shadowhunter, you have some angel blood in you but…" Alec responded. I shook my head wildly and closed my eyes, I felt my wings sprout from my back, luckily I had been wearing my dress with the swooped back. A collective gasp filled my ears, opening one eye at a time I saw the shocked expressions on each one of their faces.

"I'm Angel Raziel's daughter and I'm here to help, but we have to be quick. He believes I'm a dark shadowhunter. He's been going to shadowhunters and turning them dark. They are meeting up just outside of Paris, France. There are lots of them so you have to be ready." I could hear the pleading in my own voice. "Please. Get as many shadowhunters as you can and meet them there on the 28th. And there will be demons." I glanced at the clock on the wall; I had been gone five minutes. "I have to go." I let my eyes close and felt myself move once again to the restaurant's washroom. I rushed out in time to find Sebastian ordering some food.

"I ordered you something." He purred as I sat down, he didn't seem to be bothered be my long absence. The waiter had disappeared into the back so I let my hand reach out and cup his rough marked hand. When I looked up he was staring at me with a dark horrifying look. "I think we should go." A sudden chill crept up my spine and I turned toward the door. Clary, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle stood at the front counter. Sebastian was already up and had his arm was steering me toward the back door. As soon as we got outside he pulled me down the street to the house where he took out his stele and opened the door. Just as it opened the four shadowhunters rounded the corner. I was dragged into the door before I could call out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as the door closed behind us and we moved from New York, Sebastian slammed me against the wall.

"You stupid ANGEL girl, you told them, didn't you?" He growled. A sharp pain raced up my spine. I struggled to make a confused face but I couldn't ignore the pain. "And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Lilith could tell what you were the moment you walked in. She told me when you weren't around."

"Sebastian, let go of me, please. Let me explain." A cruel cackle rose from his throat.

"I have feelings for you Scarlett, but my plan was to use you to help me with all this. I shouldn't have trusted you though."

"I feel the same way about you. I was sent down from up there to stop you. When I went to talk to them, I had to force myself to. I love you Sebastian." He shoved me harder against the wall, our bodies pressing together. Slowly he tugged down my dress slightly, revealing my cross scar.

"I don't want to hear it. This, this is what protects you, isn't it? What would happen if it wasn't there anymore?" One of his hands reached behind him and came back holding a knife. My body struggle to slide from his grip, but all he did was tighten his hold on me. The knife rose to my neck, just like when I had gotten the cross, instead of making a cross though, he easily made an S. It began to burn, crossing out my only safety. Blood sprouted from the cut, soaking into my dress.

"Sebastian, NO!" The knife fell from his hand and he slammed his lips against mine. A surge of happiness rushed over me, but only for a split second. Sebastian drew away from me and let me drop to the ground. I crashed onto it, head snapping back and hitting the wall. I watched him leap up the stairs leaving me blurry eye and confused. And the pain, it wasn't going away so easily this time.

I spent the next few days locked in my room, only leaving to get food. I hadn't seen Sebastian but had heard him coming and leaving the house. Today I could hear him talking to some girl, and unluckily for me, I felt a pang of jealously. I wanted to find out who it was, so I wandered downstairs and peeked around the corner. He sat on the couch with his arm around a slim, dark haired girl. She was laughing and one of her arms was draped across his chest, hand on his cheek. Moving forward she placed a long kiss on his lips. I stepped forward into their view. My eyes felt puffy and I knew they were since I had been crying recently.

"Sebastian. I need to talk to you." His eyes met mine before he replied. The girl was glaring at me coolly but said nothing.

"Isn't it obvious I'm busy?"

"I don't fricking care. What I need to talk to you about is much more important than… that." The last word was filled with such venom the two of them flinched. Sebastian whispered something in her ear and swayed toward me. I led him toward my room where I closed my door and ushered him to sit. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "I had to do what I did. But believe me; I regret every word I told them." I begged myself no to cry, I just wanted him to know. He slid toward me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Scarlett." The look in his eyes told me everything. This cruel, disturbed demon boy, truly had feelings for me. He lifted me onto his lap and I wrapped my legs around him. I let my eyelids fall shut as our lips brushed, and then they found each other once again. My mind was only on him. We stopped kissing and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Sitting there together, holding one another, was one of the best feelings ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sebastian had gotten a hold of all the dark shadowhunters and told them a new plan, now I had to make the decision to either tell the New York Institute shadowhunters or not. Save this world or be with the man I loved, but only for a little while.

I decided to, but had to be much sneakier about it, I snuck out of the room Sebastian and I now shared and slid out of the building to find a safe place to teleport. We were in Shanghai now, but hadn't had much of a chance to explore. I found an alley way and let myself travel to New York, I transported right into the Institute.

"Change of plans. It's on the same day but it's in Victoria, British Columbia, well just outside of it." I had once again collected the group of shadowhunters in the library. This time I was leaning over a desk and circling stuff on a map. I had already circled most of where the dark shadowhunters lived.

"Are you sure about this, Scarlett? I mean, are you just tricking us, we don't know you that well." Jace murmured. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm an angel; I wouldn't think it would be that hard to trust me. And why would I be lying to you for him." I struggled to ignore the ache that swirled inside my stomach. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but if I didn't my father would never forgive me and I could possibly destroy the world. "Trust me. Now you may want to start catching these shadowhunters one by one so there is less in the battle. I have a blade that I can get rid of him with… In the end, I want to be the one who does it." Clary began to shake her red locks.

"No way, I'm going to do it." Jace caught her wrist in his hand and whispered something in her ear, her face twisted into an annoyed one but she nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, I guess you can do it." I turned back to the map so they wouldn't see the pain written all over my face. Why was I doing this to myself?

"I have to go, you can figure out the rest of it." I relaxed and let myself travel back to the alleyway.

"Where have you been?" Sebastian stood in the kitchen frying up some bacon, on the table sat two plates, juice, and a plate of pancakes, along with syrup and utensils. "Breakfast should be ready soon. I hope you're hungry." I wandered over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Starving, I just went for a walk. It's really nice out." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before spinning around and flopping into a chair. "It smells delicious. What are we doing today?"

"Preparing, I want to see how well you can fight." Sebastian purred as he tossed some bacon on my plate then took his place across from me. Scooping a pancake onto my plate I tried to zone him out as he explained some tactics. I carefully poured syrup onto my pancake watching as it glided out, it was somehow fascinating.

"So after we finish eating get changed and I will meet you in the basement. Alright?" He babbled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I will." Once breakfast was over I hurried up to change into some stretchy shorts and a tank top. I pulled my curls into a high pony tail and half jogged to the basement. Sebastian was already there and a whole practicing area was set up.

"Just to let you know, I'm an angel so I never learned to fight. So if I epically fail, it's not my fault." I let my hands fall onto my hips. He walked over to me and held out a knife.

"Let's try this. Attack me." I lurched forward with the knife and swiped it sideway. All he did was leap out of the way, a goofy smile covering his face. Raising his hand up he moved his fingers in a "come get me" kind of way. I booked it toward him letting my wings grow from my back; I was now above him shooting down. He let out a horrific yelp as I swooped and caught him in my arms and dragged him into the rafters.

"How's that for you?" I cackled. Sebastian folded his arms over his chest then all of a sudden dove forward knocking me off balance and sending me tumbling to the ground. He landed over me holding the knife in his hand up against my throat.

"You still need some practice, Angel." I shoved him away and grew my wings back in. I would need to learn this stuff to be able to fight him…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We were slowly getting closer to the big battle, well the meeting; Sebastian had been training me every day for at least five hours a day. It was tiring but I was beginning to get better, I still didn't know exactly why he wanted me to be able to fight, he didn't know that the meeting we were having would actually turn into a battle, did he?

At this moment I was sitting on the couch watching the News, human news. There had been claims of many people found dead lately and I had gotten somewhat interested in the story. Glancing up I noticed Sebastian was leaning in the doorway to the living room, he was wearing jeans but no shirt, which by now I was used to. He crashed onto the couch next to me tossing his arm around me; in his other hand he held a bottle of champagne with the cork out.

"Want some? I was thinking we could celebrate tonight. I ordered pizza. Your favourite kind." He grinned handing me the bottle. I took a swig then handed it back to him; he took a sip before we heard a knock on the door he made. Scrambling to my feet I took Sebastian's money and walked to the door. It was the pizza guy, I paid him then hurried back to sit with Sebastian, the next few hours we sat, ate, and drank.

I woke up on the couch leaning against Sebastian who was playing with my hair.

"You're finally up. It's time get ready, the meeting in an hour." I twisted around sharply, in surprise and stared up at him, had almost a month really gone by? I could have sworn we had another few days, the meeting couldn't be early.

"Isn't the meeting on the 28th? It can't be tomorrow, can it?" I wailed. He shoveled my hair off my face and drew me closer.

"It's not the huge meeting, just us and a few demons preparing for the big one." He leaned to me and kissed me. I melted into him, the part of my mind that told me to stop had disappeared and I was happy, but before I knew it he pulled away and got up, heading to the room. I hurdled after him into our room. Flopping onto the bed I watched as he got into his gear, he tossed me some that would fit me and I copied him. Soon we out the door heading out of town and into a field.

"That cabin over there is where the meeting will be held." Sebastian whispered. He slipped his hand into mine and together we hiked through the field to the worn out looking cabin.

Inside it had furniture covered in dust, with rotting floorboards and burnt out lights. Windows were broken, with a cool breeze whipping threw them. It smelt of death and dust. It was an awful place to meet up. But then again, we were meeting up with demons. I felt Sebastian squeeze my hand reassuringly as we stepped deeper inside. A creaking overhead made me draw closer to Sebastian.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled.

"Demons of course, they're upstairs." He led me up the half destroyed stairs to where a bunch of horrific creatures sat around a table, one of them was Lilith. As soon as they say me they flew upward hissing and screeching at me.

"Whhhaat is an aannngel doiiing here?" A large demon with a huge gaping mouth and decaying teeth covered in black goo and distorted features yowled. It crept forward, glaring at me with its all white eyes.

"She's with me, just trust her. She is here to help." Sebastian snapped. He dragged me toward the table and pushed me into a chair. They began to talk, planning out what they were going to say, and how to make the army stronger. I sat there hardly paying attention. It was hard to get over the fact that four hideous demons were staring at me.

"I'll be right back…" I got up and just as I was about to walk down the stairs I heard one of the demons call out.

"Maybe we should just go in to the source, Idris. Then we could take them out from there. I bet that angel girl of yours could get the wards down." I slowly twisted around to scowl at the demon.

"No way!" I growled.

"And why not? Not on our side angel girl?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Of course I'm on your side. Why wouldn't I be?" My voice was thick with defense; I glared at the demons through squinted eyes. The one that spoke let out a cackle and stood up, crawling toward me. Slowly and carefully I backed up until I felt the wall behind me, the stairs were beside me.

"Like we believe that, get her." The demons leaped toward me, just as they did so I twisted on my heel and threw myself down the stairs. Falling forward I felt myself being tossed around; I landed at the bottom of the stairs and jumped up the second I landed. Out the door I raced through the grass with the demons behind me, this was it, they knew. Sebastian's voice screeched behind me, begging for me to come back. I couldn't tell if he was mad or worried about me. But it didn't matter, I just had to get out of here, I would of teleported but I couldn't concentrate, so I let my wings sprout from my back and lift me into the air. One of the demons unfortunately could fly and was soon speeding after me. Struggling to remember what Sebastian had taught me I made a circle, coming back at the demon following me.

With all my strength I rushed toward it and let myself slam into its side. It flew backwards and I slammed my fists into it, the goo that covered it spewed onto my clothes. I pulled out a small knife and held it above my head; it was an angel knife and could kill any demon. I was going to use it to kill Sebastian but could use it now as well. It grew three times in size and glowed white. Bringing it down I sliced it into the demon, it let out a blood curdling scream as I sawed through it. Before my eyes the demon vanished leaving me alone in the air, pocketing the blade I let myself imagine the New York Institute.

I slammed my shaking fist against the door and waited for someone to answer. It was Alec. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the stuff covering me and the few cuts that the demon had given to me.

"They don't believe I'm on their side and came after me, I don't know what is going on, but be prepared for anything. The actual meeting is in three days, you won't see me until that day. I can't stay here though." Alec opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "Just tell the others." He bobbed his head and I left the institute. I was on my own, from now on. I had only five days left in the human world; I had to make sure that I accomplished this.

With nowhere to go, I finally decided to go back to the rock house that Sebastian and I had first lived in. He had left the door visible and left quite a few items in it. He probably wouldn't be going back anytime soon though. I made myself comfortable and watched TV for the rest of the day, I ended up falling asleep on the couch and woke to the sound of the door opening. Quickly, I slid under the couch and fell silent. The recognizable voice of Sebastian called out to me,

"I know you're here Scarlett." The thumping of his feet up the stairs kept in time with my heartbeat. I had no idea what he would do to me and I was scared. "Please come out, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft and gentle. I crawled out from under the couch and stared at him, his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I ran, I was scared." The look in his eyes was pure fury. Shit, why had I gotten out from under the couch? Suddenly Sebastian sped toward me and shoved me toward the table; I fell backwards, tripping over the table. My back slammed into the ground, little sparkles floated in the side of my vision. Sebastian stood over me, a knife in one hand, leaning down he grabbed my shirt and held me up in front of him.

"I shouldn't of trusted you, you lying little bitch." He easily tossed me at the wall, a loud crack split through the air. I struggled to scramble to my feet and booked it to the door, but Sebastian was standing in my way. "You won't be getting away, my little angel." His voice was thick with bitterness. He caught my wrist and twisted, I let out a yowl of pain, slamming my fist into his face. The surprise attack gave me the chance to jerk away and take a few steps away. Blazing eyes met mine as he pounced, but this time I was ready. I leapt out of the way and swung my leg up just in time to find contact with his knee. He tumbled over and crashed to the floor.

Flying down the stairs I reached for the doorknob, Sebastian was behind me; wrapping his arms around my waist he hauled me up the stairs and shoved me onto the couch. He was on top of me in a flash a knife in his hand, which was hovering over my throat.

"It's time to say goodnight." Sebastian snarled. "But first." He lightly traced the knife down my throat, just enough for me to feel pressure. The knife was down to my collarbone where the S was, he lightly drew a plus symbol and another S beside it. S+S. For Scarlett and Sebastian. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly, seconds later he put more force into it. I didn't struggle, my love for him blinding me of his evil. My hands wrapped around his neck and I let them tug him toward me. Sebastian lurched away and brought the knife back up.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With a rush of adrenaline I slammed myself upwards and into Sebastian's body, knocking him off the couch. I stomped my foot down right into his handsome face; I heard the crunch of his nose breaking as I put more weight onto it. I leaped away from him and finally got out of the door, leaving him chasing after me. As soon as I got outside I let my wings grow.

"I will kill you next time I see you, angel." He yowled as I flew higher. Slowly he became a speck on the ground; tears streaked my cheeks as I left him behind. I couldn't understand anything that was happening. How I fell in love with Sebastian and how he fell in love with me, I didn't know, all I knew was that I would have to kill him before he killed me. It was probably the hardest thing I would ever have to do.

The day finally came, the day of the so called meeting, but we all knew otherwise. Sebastian as well as the regular shadowhunters were preparing for a battle. And so was I. I stood in the Institute wearing jeans, a tank top, and boots that tied up with my knife/sword attached to my belt. The others were chatting about battle tactics while I was lost in my own little world. Part of me was trying to talk myself out of killing him and the other half of me was telling me I had to do it.

"Hey, Scarlett." Jace waved his slim hand in front of my face. "Ready? We are leaving soon. Remember you have to get in there and get him and only him. Do you understand?" I nodded my head feeling suddenly sick. It was finally time.

A warlock named Magnus Bane made us a portal and one by one we hopped through it. We appeared in a forest; through the trees we saw a quite large warehouse. Glancing around I noticed the many shadowhunters hiding in the trees and bushes, Alec nudged me and I followed him and the others toward the building. Soon enough I heard battle cries coming from within.

"Go, we will be entering this entrance, you fly up to that window. Find him and kill him." Alec murmured.

Flying up to the window I peered inside, demons of all sorts and shadowhunters, both dark and normal fought. There was screaming and blood, a horrid scene that I would have preferred not to have seen. I travelled up one more floor and peeked inside, this floor there was no one, so I decided to enter. Once inside I instantly regretted it.

"Ah, Scarlett. Looking for someone?" Sebastian purred. He stepped out from the shadows, his face wasn't bruised and beaten anymore, in fact it was completely fine and he had obviously used an iratze.

"Not anymore. Listen, I never meant for this to happen. I do love you and probably always will, no matter what happens today." I replied quietly.

"Yeah, you meant for me not to know any of this and do it behind my back." He swayed over and placed his hands on my hips. "You are beautiful, aren't you?" One of his hands snaked up my body so it sat on my cheek. I watched him carefully, for all I knew he could be trying to kill me now or steal my weapon. His face was only inches from mine; the urge to kiss him was overwhelming. "You know you could be a bad angel and go along with my plan. Just be a fallen angel. Then when we take over the world, we can be together." His offer caught me off guard. Did he actually want to be with me? I moved closer to him, his breath warming my face.

"No, I'm not an idiot." I snapped. Once again his hand moved to my hip, just as he was about to go lower I sprung up and wrapped my legs around his waist and crashed my lips onto his. My hands were on his neck then moved up to glide through his hair. His arms supported me and his legs hurried to the wall where he pressed me against it. I felt my feet hit the floor, his hands had let go and were sliding up and down my body. I let go after a moment as our lips separated and we took a breath before we went back to kissing. We slithered down the wall so we were sitting on the ground with him still pinning me against it. A sudden thought came to mind. This was not what I came here for.

I shoved him away gasping with anger.

"Stop. This isn't what I wanted; I came here for a reason." He smirked, trying to hide the annoyance written on his face.

"Fine then." Standing up he brought his foot down and kicked me in the stomach, hard. In a single moment he had turned back into the monster he really was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I rolled just in time to avoid his next kick; my fingers went to my belt where my knife was attached. They struggled to rip it from its spot as he came at me again, this time holding a blade, it swiped at me, slicing into my pale cheek. Pain shot through me and before I knew it I lunged at the boy, my knife turning into a full sized glowing sword and slashing through his clothing, meeting his skin. Blood spilled out covering the sword. His hand wrapped around my neck, bringing me up into the air and slamming me to the floor.

His face was in mine and his weapon reaching for my arm. Struggling to move I accidently jerked my arms upward, causing more pain to surge through my body. I couldn't let him win this fight. My sword had dropped a few feet away when I had fallen and I needed to reach it. I wedged my feet underneath his belly and pushed up; he let out a yelp as he was jerked away from me. Rolling him off of me I threw myself sideways, with angel speed I snatched up my sword and was on my feet just as he was speeding toward me, but this time I was prepared for when he leapt forward. My wings grew from my back and I flew into the air then back down the sword aimed at him.

"Those fricking wings won't protect you, Angel." The sword sliced into his back with such force he tumbled over, this was my chance; I brought the sword down to his back but froze. I felt my arms begin to shake; the glowing sword was inches from killing him, why couldn't I do this? At my moment of thought he had twisted around and launched himself onto my feet, I thrashed my legs as he crawled up me his knife in his mouth. I brought my sword sideways, heading right to his neck, it hit before he could react and blood squirted from it as I pulled the sword out. His body, gone limp, had slithered to the ground and sat there in a pile, eyes were blank and helpless staring at me.

"Why…" Was all he said before he went totally slack. It was over, all over. Blood poured from the gash in his neck; it was thick and a lot darker than any normal blood. I flew over to where he lay and sat next to him, dragging his upper body onto my body I let tears fall from my eyes. I pushed some hair from his forehead then closed his eyes. He was dead and there was nothing to do about it, he wouldn't be able to destroy the world. And it was for the best.

"Scarlett. It's over, everyone is either dead of ran away." It was Clary's voice, turning around I saw she was standing in the door way glaring at her brother. I stood up and let his body drop from my lap, he landed hard, making me cringe. Walking over to Clary, I let her lead me out of the house where all the other shadowhunters were gathered, some were going to stay and deal with the dead bodies of lost shadowhunters while the rest of us were leaving.

We arrived back at the Institute and I was led up to a guest room where I would stay for the rest of the time I was there. The next few days would consist of council meetings, resting, and healing everyone. I slept well that night, being too tired to think about the day's events.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My eyes flickered open to see Isabelle shaking me awake. She wore what looked like professional clothing, well professional for Isabelle. I was tangled in the blankets, my eyes sleepily looking up at the tall girl.

"Sleeping Beauty, it's time to get up, you have a meeting to go to, and you have an hour and a half to get ready. Oh, and did you realize you slept for twenty four hours. I brought you some clothes to wear since yours are totalled." She dropped a pair of jeans and a blouse on my bed before dancing out the room. I dragged myself out of bed and had a quick shower, scrubbing the dirt and dried blood off then slowly got dressed and put some of Isabelle's makeup on. I tugged my hair into a neat bun and slid on a pair of flats. I paused to inspect myself in the mirror, and once satisfied I left the room.

Trotting downstairs, Jace directed me to where the meeting was being held. After some searching I finally found the big, wooden doors that led to the meeting room. As soon as I walked in I regretted it, everyone turned their eyes toward me, and they all knew what I was and that I had killed Sebastian. Some leaned toward one another whispering, I heard snippets of some whispers, and most remarking that they didn't believe me.

"Hello Scarlett, welcome to the meeting. I'm assuming you are well rested and ready to start. We just need you to tell us a few things then you can leave, come sit up here." Maryse motioned to a chair at the front of the room. I took my place and they began to shoot questions at me, were about me being an angel, not really about Sebastian.

"What's those "S's" on your neck?" "How are you getting back to heaven?" "So you're Angel Raziel's daughter? I didn't know angels could have kids." "Can we see your wings?" I tried to answer the questions as well as I could but everyone was talking at once. And they barely let me speak.

But it finally came to the questions that involved the fight, and this time they did let me talk.

"So how did you kill him? Did he know you were going to, because you said you were pretending to be on his side?" A shadowhunter I didn't know spoke up. Everyone began to murmur at the question and they were quickly quieted as I spoke.

"Part of the time he didn't know I was fighting him until close to the end. He fought back of course, but somehow I killed him." I still couldn't quite grasp how I did kill him. It seemed slightly off; he wouldn't have let me kill him that easily… "I used a knife from the angel world, it is special just like your weapons."

"I have a question. How do you feel about his death?" Another shadowhunter questioned. This one made me freeze, I couldn't tell them I felt, and still feel so broken. The full weight of what happened suddenly hit me, I had killed him, I had killed the person I loved.

"I, er." A wave of sickness shook me and I struggled not to burst out in tears. "He was just another enemy." I sat up and wobbled down toward the door. "I just need a breath of fresh air." As I stepped outside the room I booked it out of the institute. As soon as I got outside my wings tore from my back and I lifted off the ground, I rose until I reached the clouds and let out a sob. Tears poured from my eyes, everything came rushing back from the fight, our kissing then the knives. Slashing and cutting, tearing into our skin, and blood, so much blood. Screaming exploded from my throat, why did this have to happen to me, why did I come down here in the first place? I floated back to the ground and let myself fall to the ground, staring up into the sky I lay there, my mind lost.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Scarlett. Wake up." My eyes flickered open to Jace and Alec staring down at me. "It's the thirty first; it's time for you to go home. They are done the meetings, and are pretty sure there is no threat left, at least for a while. If it wasn't for you, he would still be trying to destroy us. Thank you." Alec praised. Had I really laid therefor that long? But he was right, it was time for me to go home, dragging myself up I dusted my jeans off.

"Thanks for everything." I gave each boy a quick hug then hurried into the institute where I said my goodbyes to everyone else. Before I knew it I was standing back outside with everyone surrounding me, my wings had grown from my back and I stood prepared. "Bye everyone, I'll miss you." My body jerked upward and flew into the sky.

I went up quickly, not wanting to look back down, knowing I would probably begin crying, it was so hard for me to watch the Earth become smaller and smaller, I was attached to it now, along with the people I had met. I felt myself burst through the clouds, buildings of the angel world growing up around me. Angels gazed at me as I appeared, surprise written all over their faces, one of them was my father.

"Scarlett, thank goodness you are home." He threw his arms around me pulling me into an embrace. "I missed you so much; did you accomplish what you had to do?"

"Of course." I didn't dare mention my relationship with Sebastian.

"I'm proud of you. Now go home, and clean yourself up, there is a welcome home party for you in the town square. We are all happy you are home. You don't belong down there." But what he said wasn't true; I did belong in the human world. Once home I chose an emerald green dress that fell before my knees and cute black flats. My curly hair fell neatly over my shoulders, my face clear of Isabelle's makeup. Staring at myself in the mirror, I saw the hidden pains written all over my face. I couldn't think about that now, I had to leave it in the past.

It was time to move on.

**...**

**_Well this is the end of Scarlett and Sebastian. I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a fun time writing it._**

**_I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story, what do you guys think?_**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!_**

**_Angel_**


End file.
